


Heat Waves

by JellyFishPu



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Backstage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFishPu/pseuds/JellyFishPu
Summary: 后台打炮，混合着奇怪和俗
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Heat Waves

要找到空房间并不难。或者说，要弄到空房间并不难。Axl走得飞快，对周围人的问候一律草草回应，看上去像是在发火。这很有用，没有多少人想去招惹怒气冲冲的Axl，就像是闻到汽油味人们就会好好把打火机揣在兜里。现在需要的不是无谓的闲聊。

Izzy跟在他身后，叼着烟，黑发贴在脸上。他随着Axl穿过人来人往的走廊，拐了几个弯，停在了一间看不出用途的房门前。Axl直接开门进去，Izzy随后。

房间看上去像是弃置的休息室，里面没人。这不是说如果有人的话他们就会出来换地方。Izzy带上门，没人去关心是不是要把门锁上。

“沙发上？” Axl问道。刚演出完的声音有点哑。

Izzy瞥了一眼那个脏兮兮的布艺沙发，点了点头，将叼着的烟小心地放在一旁的茶几上，然后坐到沙发上。

“快点。”Axl催促道，扑上去动手解Izzy的裤子。“为什么总是我干掉所有活？”他抱怨道。

Izzy翻了个白眼，没有理他。他知道Axl明明喜欢控制所有事的感觉。再说，Axl的手指隔着裤子碰到他的勃起令他全身一阵阵发麻。

“操，你穿的是个什么？”Axl咒骂到。裤子卡在出了汗的皮肤上，弄不下来。“你介意我把它撕了吗？”

“滚蛋，我之后还要穿的。”“那你也动动手！”Izzy不满地哼了一声，Axl刚才几下动作太用力，搞得他咬着舌头才没有叫出来。他甩开Axl的手，解开被弄得绕在一起的皮带，Axl立刻接手，Izzy勃起的阴茎和大半个屁股露了出来。

“转过去。”Axl命令道。Izzy费劲地扭过身子，卡在大腿上的裤子让他不方便保持平衡，但Axl及时扶住了他。

Axl的呼吸喷在Izzy的背上令他发痒，他握住自己的阴茎，正当他打算转过去催一句的时候，Axl的手指伸了进来，直接两根。Izzy绷紧全身，吸气，再吐气，低低地咒了一句。

“疼？”Axl问道。老实说确实有点，但Izzy现在绝对不可能让Axl再把手指抽出来。他们做这个已经很多次了，因此感觉上也没有开始那段时间那么难挨。Izzy放松下来，Axl配合地在他的屁股里进出手指。

两根手指很快变成了三根。Izzy喘着气，麻麻的感觉从下腹蔓延。他晃着身子，去蹭Axl的手指。

Axl的耐心很快燃尽，Izzy感觉到手指的抽离和屁股上抵着的阴茎。他埋下头去呻吟，Axl又热又湿的老二让他牙齿发软。

Axl的手掌在Izzy的腰上抚摸了两下，像是在抚慰不安的动物。Izzy明白他的意思，于是他伸直腰，用屁股去磨蹭Axl的阴茎。然后Axl一边亲着Izzy的肩胛骨一边将他撑开。不知道被遗弃了多久的沙发不太经得起折腾，不断发出木制结构被挤压的呻吟。

汗水滴在汗水里，喘息散在喘息中，肉楔进肉内。Izzy配合着Axl的节奏撸动自己的阴茎，另一只手的指关节被他咬在嘴里。Axl趴在他身上，呼出来的热气喷在Izzy的脖子上，让他觉得自己是一匹狼口中的猎物。

不过更多时候，性爱像一场游戏，配合默契的人能够更轻松地拿到奖励。

两个人的高潮挨得很近，几乎在Izzy射在自己手上的同时Axl拔了出来，咬住了对方的肩膀。在这种时候不许射在屁股里，这是规则里的一条。

然后他们停下来，稍微分开一点。两个人一同散发出热量，湿气以及像猫尾巴尖一样的快感。

Izzy抹了一把额头上的汗，改成坐着的姿势。“你下次能不要射在我腿上或者裤子上吗，这里连个能擦的东西都没有。”他翻看着被精液污染的裤子内侧，皱了眉头。他还要把这个穿在身上，走路，坐车。天知道那有多难受。

“抱歉。”Axl说道，但听起来一点儿也不抱歉。他拉上自己的裤子，对Izzy说：“我们得带快一点了。”

Izzy叹了口气。他费劲地提上裤子，皮肤，精液和皮革三者挤在一起的感觉让他骂了几句。“也许你下次该换条裤子。”Axl在一边提议道。“也许你下次该管好自己的老二。”Izzy回敬。

Izzy从茶几上拿回已经烧了一截的烟，希望能借此忽略大腿上黏糊糊的感受。

他们重新回到那条走廊。

“七分四十三秒！”老远就听到了Duff的声音，“这是新纪录吗？以前有过八分钟以内吗？”

“据我所知没有。”Slash在一边补充道，声音听上去一样的兴致勃勃。

“谁赢了？”

“我！”Steven晃眼的爆米花金发从哪儿冒了出来，“七分三十秒，我最接近。”

“没错。” Duff在一边确认。

“什么东西？”Axl双手叠在胸前，向他们走近。但那三个人没怎么理他。Steven笑眯眯地像条高兴的小狗，Duff和Slash都在各自的口袋里掏些什么。他们找出两包可卡因，拍在Steven伸过来的手里。

“下次可以时间长一点吗？我猜的十分钟，好歹让我也赢一次。”Slash叹了口气，对Axl和Izzy说道。

“操，你们在用我们打赌？” Axl气冲冲地说。

“是啊，而且我赢了。”Steven完全无视了Axl向他投来的怒视。

“不需要你们来操心！” Axl抗议。

“别这样，我们也需要找点乐子嘛，有点团队精神。”Duff亲切地笑着。“对了，我猜的八分半，下次可以朝这个方向努力？”

“操你！”

“事实上，是操他。”Steven飞快地指了一下Izzy，然后三个人在Axl来得及揪住他们之前一溜烟跑了。

“一群混蛋。”Axl叹了口气，转身面对Izzy。他看上去云淡风清得很，至少表面上如此，就像他的性生活刚刚没有被用作谈资。“你知道他们一直在搞这个吗？”

Izzy耸了耸肩。“反正我们也没有多低调。”他甚至确定有一次他在门边听到了Steven的声音，但当时他的嘴里正含着Axl的老二，没空注意那个。

Axl又叹了口气，像是在努力接受这件事。

“我在想Slash的建议。我们下次确实可以时间长点。”

Izzy翻了个白眼。哦，当然了，Axl是在想这件事。

“你希望全后台的人都来用我们打赌？”

Axl撇了撇嘴，“不管怎么样，留着你那条难搞的裤子吧。”


End file.
